Prison Break: Season III
by DopeMan
Summary: My own Prison Break Season III. Rated T for some violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Prison Break: Season III

This is my twist on Prison Break Season III!!! It may not go down like I want but I will have about 10 to 15 chapters/episodes! Enjoy!

Episode 1: Trust is a bitch!

Michael stood up in the empty tunnel. In front of him was a man who he now knew by the name of Paul Kellerman. Paul quickly said again,

"Come on guys. If you want to get rid of Caroline Reynolds, we have to go now!"

"Alright, let's go then" Michael said, and Lincoln nodded. As they started to leave, gun shots rang out. Paul ducked behind a car as a shot barely missed him.

In the light approached Agent Kim, a pistol in hand.

"So, you're helping the brothers are you?" Kim asked, that strange smile on his face he always had. He seemed to think everything was funny or something.

"Listen, Kim, it isn't what it…forget it!" Paul said as he pulled out his Magnum and unloaded two shots into Kim's stomach.

"He won't be making any trouble for a long time…now let's scram" Kellerman said quickly, and they bolted for his car. Kellerman started it up and they drove off.

C-Note sat in his car. He couldn't stop but think how much of a jerk he must seem to be. No way was he going to let this happen. He got out of the car and ran for the medicine. He picked it up hesitantly and then got back to the car.

He gave his daughter the medicine, and drove back to the trailer. On the way, a few cops picked up chase. C-Note pulled over, lowering his hat.

"Officer, may I ask what you pulled me over for?" C-Note said, hands on the wheel.

"We have reason to believe you are Benjamin "C-Note" Miles. Please step out of the car" The officer said.

Kellerman pulled into the parking lot of a motel. They quickly went up to the room and got in.

"Now look, we can't publicize ourselves because you are wanted and I should be dead." Kellerman said, and they sat on the beds.

"The first thing we need to do is bomb The Company. Reynolds isn't there, but the guys I used to work with are." Kellerman said, and got out a bomb.

"We plant this, and our first part is in action!" Kellerman said, and finally stopped talking. They heard a knock on the door.

"Um, who is it?" Kellerman asked, while Michael and Lincoln hid.

"Sucre, Fernando Sucre" A voice said on the other side.

Michael's face lit up.

"Open it, open it!" Michael said, and Kellerman opened the door. Sure enough, Sucre was standing right there.

"Sucre!" Michael exclaimed, and he hugged him tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again, man!"

"I found the GPS you left and tracked you down. Who is that man?" Sucre asked, looking at Kellerman.

"Paul Kellerman, our way to get rid of the woman who started this all" Michael said, Sucre shook Lincoln's and Paul's hands.

"Alright, are you guys ready to bomb The Company?" Kellerman asked, and they all nodded. They got into the car, Sucre with them and drove to a big building. Kellerman ran out and placed the bomb in the entrance hallway. He turned to run, but a gunshot caught him in the back.

"Damn!" Michael exclaimed. He got into the driver's seat and drove off. Thinking, he decided to go to a motel that isn't near Kellerman's. As soon as they arrived, they checked in and sat down.

"We can't tell anyone about this stuff…our secret. But apart from Kellerman, I have a plan. All the other fugitives, T-Bag and C-Note, I mean, are going down. They have it coming to them. Our plan isn't the money anymore." Michael said.

Kellerman was in the hall coughing up blood. A man approached him and pulled him up.

"Hello Kellerman. Remember me?" The man said. It was Agent Kim.

"Damn it!" Kellerman said, and a gunshot through the neck shut him up.

"Fox River 6, I'm coming for you. You better be looking behind your back every second!" Kim said, and he smiled oddly, one last time.

END 


	2. Chapter 2

Prison Break Season III

Episode 2: One down, Five to Go

T-Bag stepped closer to Susan. She eyed him nervously, and stepped back.

"Why are you running, sweets? You and me…are made to be, as they would say" T-Bag said, and chuckled at his own joke.

"Why…why are you here?" Susan asked dumbly, and T-Bag just smiled. He pulled out a razor blade and lifted it to her throat.

"One word and I'll kill you" He said, and proceeded to push her over. At that moment, her kids came down the stairs. They saw a strange man hovering over her mom, and instantly screamed.

"Mommy!"

Sucre, Michael, and Lincoln sat in the motel room. They were slumped in their chairs. No one was saying a word. Finally, Lincoln said,

"What now? I mean, where do we go from here?"

"Exactly where you'd think" Michael said with a smirk on his face.

C-Note stepped out of the car, a bitter look on his face. The officer soon identified him as Benjamin Miles.

"Benjamin Miles, you are under arrest. Please put your hands behind your back!" The officer commanded, staring C-Note out. C-Note didn't budge.

"Sir! Put your hands behind your back!"

All of the sudden, a car slammed into the officer's car. C-Note got knocked over. He looked up and recognized the car as his homey's car. The officer opened up fire and killed the men.

"Michael, what is going on?" Sucre asked, as they drove by the accident. They recognized C-Note, and stopped the car.

"Get in! Get in!" Michael yelled, and C-Note hopped in the back. The car sped off leaving the officer standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Susan's kids ran up and pushed T-Bag. T-Bag swung the razor blade and it caught the smaller one. He then stabbed Susan in the stomach. She rolled over on her side. He focused on the older child. T-Bag took a step forward. He tried to stab, but missed. As he was about to strike again, Susan put a shot through his head. T-Bag collapsed dead to the ground.

"Oh god! Oh my god!" Susan yelled, and broke down crying. She started screaming at T-Bag's corpse.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Back in the car, Michael gave the low down to C-Note.

"We're bombing Fox River. We have the bomb all ready. Just walk into the main building, set it down, and hit the button. Five minutes to get away, are you in?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in" C-Note said, and the car kept going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Prison Break Season III

Episode 3: Another One Bites the Dust

C-Note got out of the car with the bomb in his coat pocket. What he didn't know was that the bomb was going to go off the second he set it off. Michael waited for him to get inside, and then drove off. C-Note had no idea. He set the bomb down and pushed the button. All of the sudden the explosion ripped through Fox River, killing everybody inside.

"On the news I saw T-Bag got killed. Susan was taken away and the kid that survived is alive. He had it coming to him as did C-Note. Now, time for The Company" Michael said, driving.

Along the way, they saw Sarah Tencredi. She was walking down the street.

"Holy!" Michael shouted and slammed on the breaks. He got out of the car, and ran up to Sarah.

"Sarah!" Michael shouted, and gave her a big hug. She was shocked when she saw him, and quickly smiled.

"Listen, we just bombed Fox River! We have to get out of…" Michael started to say, but was cut off by Sarah.

"My sister was in Fox River, visiting our brother! How could you?" She yelled and started to run off, but not before yelling,

"I'll kill you Michael! I loved you! I will find you, and kill you!"

Michael just stood there shocked. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Michael, come on, let's get out of here!" Sucre shouted, and Michael got in the back.

"Sucre, drive to the motel. We need to move quick!" Michael yelled, and Sucre got in the front. He drove to the motel, and they got out of the car. They walked up the stairs, and arrived into their room. When they opened the door, they had an unpleasant surprise… 


	4. Chapter 4

Prison Break Season III

Episode 4: Unpleasant Surprise

In their motel room stood Agent Kim.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Agent Kim asked, smiling.

"To me it looks like three fugitives and a lot of money"

The three men stood in shock. Kim stepped forward. He pulled out three pairs of handcuffs and a pistol.

"I will end up using all of these if I have to"

Michael looked around, but there was no escape. If they turned to run, a gunshot would be fired.

Kim apprehended Sucre first. While he had his back turned, Michael and Lincoln ran off. Kim forgot about Sucre and chased them. Sucre shot the handcuffs and got un cuffed himself. When Agent Kim returned , Sucre had the gun pointed at him.

"Okay, okay" Kim said, and a gunshot went through his forehead. Sucre ran to Kim's truck, and un cuffed Michael and Lincoln.

"He's dead, I shot him in the forehead" Sucre said.

They heard a knock on the glass of the car. When they looked up, they couldn't believe what they saw. Agent Mahone standing with a smile on his face. Sucre raised the gun, but Mahone shot through the glass first. It nailed Sucre in the stomach. Michael sped off, and Mahone got into his car.

As the chase unfolded, Michael went off a ramp, and flipped the car. He managed to reverse the flip, and lost Mahone. He pulled up into a hospital, and got Sucre help. They said they would come back in a week to pick him up. Sucre nodded, and they left.

On their way out, they saw Mahone outside, looking at them. They turned and went out a window instead.

"Trust me, I will get you guys…just wait" Mahone said, and walked off to his car. 


	5. Chapter 5

Prison Break Season III

Episode 5: Mahone, Run, Run, Run Part I

Mahone followed Michael and Lincoln, keeping close up on them. They noticed this, and tried to lose him. He wouldn't let go of the chase. They realized they could reverse the following. They played with Mahone's mind a little by going in circles. He got pissed, but stayed on them.

Michael and Lincoln bailed out of the car. Mahone got out of his car, a gun in hand. He raised it to Michael, but Lincoln shot it out of his hand. Michael quickly took the gun, and pointed it at Mahone.

"Alright, alright…" Mahone said, and he took off on foot.

Lincoln and Michael stayed close, and trailed him by a little. He took a sharp turn, and Lincoln missed it. Michael didn't have time to worry about that, and kept on Mahone.

Suddenly, Mahone tripped. He looked up at Michael in fear.

"Please, please don't kill me" He sobbed, and bent down to Michael's feet. Michael looked up, and Mahone bolted. He ran right into Lincoln, and plowed him over.

Michael ran into full speed, but Mahone was in a car by that time. Michael yelled out enraged. He went back to Lincoln who had been stabbed. Lincoln was losing blood. He returned to the hospital, and checked in Lincoln. Mahone wasn't playing around, and Michael knew this. He just needed a way to take out Mahone… 


	6. Chapter 6

Prison Break Season III

Episode 6: Mahone, Run, Run ,Run Part II

Michael found Mahone in a restaurant, his Jeep parked outside. Michael thought for a minute, then sprung into action. Mahone finished up his dinner, and stepped into his Jeep.

As he was driving, he got a phone call. He answered it.

"Hello, Mahone" Michael said, calling from a concealed location.

"Michael" Mahone replied. He was annoyed with this waste of time.

"Listen, I will have you dead in five minutes" Michael said.

"Huh, really? How do you suppose that?" Mahone said with a chuckle.

"Check the car. It isn't your Jeep is it?" Michael asked. Mahone realized Michael had replaced his Jeep with a bomb armed one. Mahone hung up. He stopped the car, and opened the door. The car beeped four times, then exploded.

Mahone crumbled into the dust and rubble of the car, as his life turned to dust.

Authors Note: Sorry the chapters have been so short! But they will get longer. There will be 10 chapters, 7-10 being longer. 


End file.
